Лира Хартстрингс/Галерея/Сезон 1
Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Lyra Heartstrings greets Twilight S01E01.png Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S1E1.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Popular background ponies S01E01.png‎ Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised-' S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png Twilight annoyed by surprise party S1E01.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy S1E01.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know-' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie Pie -What- It's good!- S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png Bouncy Lyra Heartstrings.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Orange Swirl run for the party S1E02.png Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Приглашение на бал The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Twilight and Spike -what are we gonna do-- S1E03.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png Twilight and Spike in costumes S1E3.png Сбор урожая Lyra Heartstrings runs from the bunny stampede S1E04.png The celebration is about to start S1E04.png Applejack dragging her trophy S1E04.png Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Lyra Heartstrings gets muffin S1E4.png Заносчивый грифон Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Pinkie Pie -I should have known- S1E05.png Pinkie Pie close to Spike S1E05.png Хвастунишка Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression S1E06.png The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png Applejack upset S01E06.png Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png Shocked crowd S1E06.png Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png Golden Harvest along with other ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Magic being cast on Spike, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Укрощение дракона Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy S1E07.png Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png Fluttershy -this is an emergency- S1E7.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Незваные гости Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png Lyra Heartstrings crying S1E10.png Последний день зимы Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine hanging bird nests S01E11.png Отличительные знаки Ponyville market S1E12.png Apple Bloom peeking out from under a table S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png Осенний забег Ponies cheer after Applejack's bucking contest turn S01E13.png Lyra Heartstrings and her cup.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Good-natured laughter S1E13.png Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Рождённая для успеха Hoity Toity first appearance S01E14.png Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra and Cloud Kicker observe the hideous dresses S1E14.png Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png Two Lyra Heartstrings and Sprinkle Medley are unimpressed S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Hoity Toity checks his invisible watch S1E14.png Spike cheering for Rarity S1E14.png Rarity shows up in front of Hoity Toity S1E14.png Звуковая радуга Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Orange Swirl and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png Rainbow Dash says -Best day ever!- again S1E16.png Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png Шоу талантов Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png Секреты дружбы Rarity entering event S1E20.png Rarity you know me S1E20.png Rarity access denied S1E20.png Rarity denied entry S1E20.png Rarity well forget you S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Photo Finish looks at Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy trips S1E20.png Photo Finish surprised S1E20.png Fluttershy what the S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png Photo Finish shocked S1E20.png Lyra Heartstrings reaction S1E20.png Fluttershy magically dragged S1E20.png Upside down Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy scratching her ear S1E20.png Fluttershy barking S1E20.png Happy audience S1E20.png Happy audience 2 S1E20.png Яблоки раздора Lyra Heartstrings in appleloosa.png Lyra as an Earth pony ID S1E21.png Golden Harvest In Window Buffalo Chasing Ponies S1E21.png Птица Феникс Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png История знаков отличия The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Самый лучший вечер Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Applejack bringing apple cake into hall 2 S1E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей